nightfire_speedrunningfandomcom-20200213-history
The Exchange
The Exchange is the second level in the console version of 007: Nightfire. This level features Bond infiltrating Raphael Drake's castle to gain access to his party to uncover his plans. It's PC counterpart is Rendezvous. Plot Speedrun Route Optimal Any% Route =The first three sections are very simple. In section 1, simply jump down onto the road and strafe toward the castle entrance. Section 2 is very similar in that you only need to strafe toward the end. At the start of section 2, go up the small set of stairs and turn left when you pass the fountain. Turn right when you get to the search lights and turn right again after. Take the next left and go up the stairs to complete section 2. Section 3 is very similar to section 2 since you only need to strafe toward the end and perform one clip. Simply take the normal intended route until you get to the part where M says "Head to the library, 007". Turn around and perform a clip on some nearby drawers. Head toward the exit to get to section 4. Section 4 is where things get more complicated. Jump out the window at the start and run off the roof. Kill the two enemies standing on the ground before going into the large door on your right Run up the stairs and use your watch laser to unlock the door. Killing the enemies in this room is not required but may be necessary depending on your health and how risky you are. Pick up the body armor and use the watch laser to open the safe. Pick up the Sentinel and the Briefcase and go back outside. Jump around the building in front of you and start the cable car without going inside of it. You can do this by standing on top of the cable car and walking over the hole in a certain way. Stop moving for a very short time as you go into it and move forward while jumping to get back out before you fall it. Get out the sentinel and aim at a specific spot and start shooting rockets at a specific time. It is recommended that you watch the best Individual-Level speedrun for The Exchange to learn the visual and audio cues for the boss fight. |-|00 Agent =Same as the Optimal Any% Route, except it is recommended to jump over the railing to the meeting room in Section 4 instead of falling down, and the drawer clip in the library should be done by getting clip storage, moving across the floor and 'then' clipping through it. This prevents taking a lot of fall damage, which is crucial when playing 00 Agent. |-|No Clipping/OoB Route =Same as the Optimal Any% Route but without doing any clips. This basically means going to meet Dominique and fighting through a number of enemies whom you can just run past. This route is only a few seconds slower than the any% route. |-|100% Route =Same as 00 Agent, but collecting the 007 Tokens. A list of their locations can be found below, and a speedrun of the mission collecting them here. 007 Token Locations #At the start of the level, turn around and go down the road. The token will be at a dead end at the back of the map #At the start of the level, turn right to find a small ledge that leads to a secret area. The token is near a set of body armor in that area. #In section 2, turn to the right and there is a token in the back corner of the wine cellar. #Near the end of section 2, go through a wooden door near the search lights. The token will be to your left when you go up the spiral staircase. #In the room with Dominique in section 3 #Beside the piano in a large room at the end of section 3. (The room where bookshelf clip is done) #At the start of section 4, jump through the window and a token will be to your right. #After exiting the building that contained the briefcase and sentinel, fall down the ledge on the right side and you will see a door that leads to a small room that contains the final 007 token. A video showing the token locations can be found here. Note that this video does not collect token #2 because only seven tokens are required for the bonus points, and token #2 is the slowest one to get in a speedrun. Trivia *Although this level has eight 007 tokens, only seven of them are required to get the 007 bonus points. *Section 3 of The Exchange is the only map in the game where the game prevents you from using weapons. This restriction is lifted after the library cutscene. World Records